


Idealne kłamstwo

by Drago



Category: Raphael (Japanese band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki umierał już od dawna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealne kłamstwo

\- Kurwa, co jest z tobą nie tak?!  
Yukito miotał się po pokoju, wyciągając z szafek wszystkie swoje ubrania i z wściekłością rzucając je na krzesło. Inne przedmioty przez przypadek padały ofiarą jego złości, lądowały na ziemi. Pusta szklanka spadła z parapetu i rozbiła się o zimne, jasne drewno. Szkło leżało niezamiecione, czekając na nieuważnie postawioną stopę. Kazuki drgnął, gdy jego gitara z hukiem uderzyła o ziemię. Młodszy nie zwrócił na to uwagi i być może miał do tego prawo, skoro Kazuki prowokował go swoim milczeniem.   
\- Po co pytam... Znasz coś poza nutami i akordami? Powiedzieć ci, co jest nie tak?- zapytał Honda i natychmiast odpowiedział.- Ty nawet kurwa nie wiesz, po co żyjesz! Nie widzisz w tym żadnego sensu, kolorowe tableteczki robią ci dobrze, żebyś mógł uśmiechać się na wizji i pierdolisz wszystko inne. Po cholerę w ogóle grasz, co ci to daje?! Odezwij się, do kurwy nędzy! Nie stać cię na to, żeby mi odpowiedzieć?  
Szczupłe, kruche palce z zadziwiającą siłą ścisnęły szczękę Watanabe i zmusiły go do spojrzenia w ładne, pociemniałe od gniewu oczy Yukito. Bolało. Odpowiedział.  
\- Lubisz, kiedy gram, gramy. Sprawia ci to przyjemność i...  
Gitarzysta chciał powiedzieć, że lubi patrzeć na uśmiech młodszego, na jego zmrużone oczy i promieniującą szczęściem twarz. Nie zdołał, usta Yukito wykrzywiły się w paskudnym grymasie i chłopak wysyczał:  
\- Nie potrzebuję do szczęścia twojego grania, twojej sztucznej wesołości, nie potrzebuję ciebie, by być szczęśliwym. To takie żałosne, nie mieć sensu w życiu. Ile ty masz lat?  
Kazuki wstał, chociaż nie wiedział, dokąd mógłby pójść. W końcu odwrócił się w stronę łazienki. Honda popchnął go od tyłu sprawiając, że starszy potknął się, ale nie upadł.  
\- No idź, weź te jebane tabletki i zatkaj się nimi, zablokuj wszystko, bo tylko to umiesz robić, ty bezużyteczny... ty..  
Basiście zabrakło słów. Watanabe spojrzał na niego. I skończyło się tak, jak kończyły się wszystkie ich kłótnie. W pogniecionej pościeli, na łóżku zbyt małym, by dwie osoby mogły leżeć obok siebie bez przytulania.   
Yukito nie płakał, on nigdy nie płakał, to chłopięce oczy Watanabe wypełniały się łzami, gdy nie wiedział, co zrobić.   
\- Męczy mnie to, Kazuki. Ile można użerać się z tym wszystkim? Myślisz, że jestem na tyle silny, by żyć za siebie i szukać sensu dla ciebie? Ile, kurwa, można? Nieważne, jak mocno cię kocham, mam dosyć niańczenia ciebie, mam dosyć twoich jebanych problemów- wymamrotał basista, wpatrując się w ścianę.  
Starszy miał wrażenie, że ciepłe ciało, które dotychczas przytulał, stało się zimne niczym ciało trupa. Pocałował czubek głowy kochanka.  
\- Masz rację, zrobię z tym coś.  
Jego głos brzmiał zaskakująco mocno, był pewny jak głos dojrzałego mężczyzny. Jakby Watanabe dorósł w ciągu kilku minut ciszy. 

Drobne, blade ciało leżało pod cienką kołdrą. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała równomiernie, basista spał. Jego włosy rozsypały się na poduszce i wyglądał naprawdę niewinnie. Kazuki pocałował górną wargę młodszego, która była wyjątkowo miękka, wydatniejsza od dolnej. Yukito nie lubił jej, gitarzysta kochał tę niewielką, uroczą skazę na urodzie. Kazuki kochał Yukito, ale chłopak miał rację. To nie działało.   
Po raz ostatni spojrzał na basistę, wyszedł z pokoju. Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym kliknięciem. W swoim pokoju zapalił małą lampkę. Usiadł na łóżku. Na szafce stały dwie fiolki pieprzonych tabletek, które brał od tak dawna, że nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądało życie przed. Przed rivotrilem, xanaxem, valium i wszystkimi innymi, które przewinęły się przez jego krótkie życie. Czekało go jeszcze wiele takich tabletek, nie miał co do tego złudzeń.  
Jego ręce nawet nie zadrżały, nie zakrztusił się. Połknął zawartość fiolek jak grzeczny chłopiec, którym powinien być. Uśmiechnął się do myśli, że już nigdy nie będzie ciężarem. Ani dla siebie, ani dla nikogo innego. 

Yukito obudził się później, niż zwykle. Zasypiał wykończony kłótnią i seksem. Zdziwił go brak drugiego ciała, ale Kazuki mógł wstać wcześniej. Jego wzrok padł na ubrania, które wyciągnął. Jak zwykle to samo. Wziął szybki prysznic. Kuchnia również była pusta i to go zaniepokoiło. Próbował zdusić to uczucie, zrobił mocną kawę dla siebie i słodką z dodatkiem mleka dla kochanka. Zapukał w drzwi Watanabe, ale starszy nie odpowiedział. Po chwili wahania wszedł.  
Kazuki leżał przykryty patchworkiem. Yukito dałby się nabrać, gdyby nie dwie, puste fiolki, które leżały na szafce. Policzki starszego były blade i bardzo, bardzo zimne. Honda cofnął dłoń, zimno wbiło w jego opuszki ostre szpileczki. A może to tylko jego wyobraźnia.  
Wiedział, że dzwonienie po ambulans nie miało sensu, ale postąpił tak, jak nakazywało prawo. Wezwał ambulans, policję. Wykonał masaż serca i sztuczne oddychanie, myśląc jednocześnie, że jego usta po raz ostatni dotykają ust Kazuki'ego.   
Kiedy jechał w ambulansie przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa, które usłyszał od kochanka, jego opanowanie i coś na kształt zadowolenia. Zrozumiał, że właśnie wtedy zapadła decyzja o tym, co stanie się z życiem Watanabe.   
Wszystko działo się szybko, Yukito nie pamiętał pogrzebu, nie pamiętał ludzi, którzy na nim byli. Zapamiętał, że nie było rodziców Kazuki'ego, chłopak by tego nie chciał. 

\- Co byś zrobił, gdybym powiedział, że to przeze mnie? Że to ja pomogłem mu w podjęciu decyzji, moje słowa przekonały go do tego?  
Yuki uniósł głowę, jakby chciał zganić Yukito, ale napotkał spojrzenie basisty i pojął, że nie jest to bezpodstawne przyjmowanie na siebie winy, albo chory żart. W ciągu kilku dni Honda wyraźnie schudł, pod orzechowymi oczami miał sine, niemal czarne cienie. Wokalista westchnął cicho.  
\- Ja nic nie wiem, Yukito, i nie chcę wiedzieć. To ty będziesz z tym żył.  
Jeśli Honda chciał, by ktoś go wysłuchał i powiedział, że tak naprawdę to nie jego wina, bo Kazuki prędzej czy później skończyłby w ten sposób, to musiał być zawiedziony.   
A może po prostu chciał to powiedzieć na głos. Yuki nie miał zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać, wolał zostać tym, kim był- przyjacielem. Bez osądzania.


End file.
